First Kiss
by sierra desiree
Summary: ONE-SHOT On a chilly spring night, warmth is found in the most unexpected of places. VB


Title: First Kiss

Author: Sierra Desiree 

Rating: PG13 (for some Language)

Disclaimer: DBZ and it's characters do not belong to me.

Summary: On a chilly spring night, warmth is found in the most unexpected of places.

The spring night was calm. There was a chill in the air as winter tried valiantly to hold on to the world. Bulma sat on the front step of her family home, Capsule Corporation, a blanket thrown over her shoulder. The only lights came from the small windows of the Gravity Room across the lawn, not even the moon was out to lighten the night. As a result, Bulma could see hundreds, thousands of stars scattered across the black expanse of sky. Desperately needing a way to distract her mind, Bulma was gazing up at those stars, looking for and locating the various different constellations and galaxies she knew were out there. Even that was not enough to block out the truth that kept sneaking into her thoughts. Yamcha had broken up with her that afternoon. Oh, she had come home ranted and raving about what an ass he was. How he had cheated on her for the last time. How she was in the right, finally dumping him. But the truth was, he had dumped her. The conversation was still crystal clear in her memories.

Bulma had gone over to Yamcha's, meeting up with him for a lunch and shopping date. He had known she was coming. Still, she got there only to find the door locked. A door that was not even locked when there was nobody home. Yamcha had come to the door, slipping out before Bulma could see inside, but Bulma had seen. She had seen a girl, wrapped up in a sheet, with long black hair and sad blue eyes.

Before Bulma could start to yell, Yamcha spoke. "I'm sorry Bulma."

"Sorry!" she sputtered.

"I was going to call you and cancel the date. Cancel everything. But Megan..."

"Is that her name? Megan!" Bulma interrupted, fury turning her face red.

Yamcha winced, "Please, let me finish. Megan thought I should tell you. To your face. Not over the phone."

Bulma took a deep breath, fighting to calm herself. Arms crossed over her stomach and toe tapping, she snapped, "Tell me what?"

"I'm trying. This isn't easy you know."

It was then that Bulma got a sinking feeling in her gut. A feeling that told her that her well ordered world was about to be turned upside down.

"You're always talking about what you need out of this relationship. And I tried to give that to you. I tried to be supportive and understanding. To be the perfect society gentleman for the Corporation functions. Kami, Bulma I tired. Then Megan, Megan helped me see that there are things I need too. Things I'm not getting from you."

"And just what would those things be?" Bulma asked, trying in vain to hold on to her anger.

"I'm not talking about sex, Bulma. The sex with you was always great. I am starting to realize it is not enough though. I needed you Bulma, and I was not getting it. I needed you to be understanding for me. For you to thaw out a bit and be my friend as well as my lover. But your ice Bulma. Anyone tries to get to close to you; you just close up and freeze them until they go away. I didn't notice it until I met Megan. She is warm and caring. When she pulls me into bed, it isn't just sex anymore. She needs me as much as I need her. You never needed me Bulma. No matter how much I wanted you to, you never needed me."

Yamcha stopped talking and silence settled over them. It was oppressive and nothing Bulma did would shake it. "Fine," she finally managed to spit out, "She can have you then. I never want to see you again." Then she turned and walked to her car, hoping like hell that Yamcha had not seen the tears that were starting to fall.

Now she was sitting on the step, alone, and wondering if Yamcha was right. Was it her fault that she was alone? Did she push everyone away without ever intending to?

She was lost in her thoughts and did not hear the GR door open. She did hear Vegeta's footsteps as he mounted the stairs, going right past her and into the house. Bulma fought to stifle a sob, even Vegeta, arrogant bastard that he was, wanted nothing to do with her. 

Her gaze was lost in the middle distance and she did not notice when the door opened back up behind her. She did notice when a tall class of water entered her field of vision. Turning her head, she found Vegeta had settled himself on the seat beside her. In one hand he hold the proffered glass of water, in the other hand he held a glass for himself. With a small smile of thanks, a smile that never reached her eyes, she took the glass. But never drank, instead she just starred at it, swirling the water so that it lapped up close to the rim. Beside her, Vegeta stretched his legs out in front and leaned back on his free hand. Without a word, he drank his own water, starring across the lawn.

The silence that settled over them was peaceful. In fact, Bulma found that it comforted her. That his presence beside her made her feel safe and maybe not so cold. 

Vegeta finished his glass of water and was about to go back into the house when he seemed to think of a better idea. Bulma was startled when Vegeta hooked his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. Before she could protest, he had leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft, gentle. The exact opposite of what she expected from him, nothing like any of the kisses she ever shared with Yamcha. Without lessoning or increasing their contact, Vegeta knelt down on the step in front of her. Bulma could not move except to accept his kiss. From that gentle melding of lips Bulma felt a heat radiate out through her body, and though there was sex in the heat there was also something much more. 

Something she could not describe. If she had been crazy she may have called it care, but Vegeta did not care about her, did he? Just then, Vegeta broke off the kiss and without a word went into the house. The door closed behind him with a quiet click. Leaving Bulma feeling as if maybe Vegeta had managed to melt some of the ice that Yamcha said encased her heart.

With a small smile and even lighter sigh, Bulma turned her eyes back up to the stars. However, this time it was not to distract her mind. This time she held the new memory close and cherished, knowing she would remember the position of the stars that night for a long time to come.


End file.
